Mistakes
by ATLAGDL12
Summary: What happens if Aang runs away after burning Katara? Where will he go, and what will happen to him? Katara is fixed on finding him, but will she be prepared for what she finds when an unexpected ally comes forward to help? Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ok, so I've had this idea for a while and thought I should go ahead and write it. I have read a lot of stories like** ** _Book 1:_** ** _Separation of Water by Singertoheartandsoul,_** **where Katara and Sokka leave when they discover Aang hid the map to their father, and don't come back to help him. This is an idea based off of when Aang burns Katara in the episode after he hides the map. I thought, Aang being Aang, that he would be heavily guilt ridden after these two events, so this is my story based on that thought. Anyway, thanks for reading my rant, and now please read my story. Please review, I would love to hear your guys' thoughts on this story because this will be a multi-chapter story.**

 **Oh, by the way, this is a Kataang story, so, Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

Aang had just burned Katara after not heeding to her warning. "Katara, I'm so sorry!" She continued to weep in pain.

Sokka ran up in concern. "Katara, what's wrong?" He looked from her to Aang with an angry scowl on his face. "What did you do!?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Aang yelled in defense before being tackled to the ground by Sokka, who also pinned him down.

"I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Now look at what you've done!" Aang looked worriedly at Katara. "You burned my sister!" At that Katara ran away. Jeong Jeong walked up. Sokka regarded him, "This is all your fault!"

"I know! Pack your thinks. You need to leave immediately."

"I'm sorry. I didn't..." Sokka ran off. Aang's voice began to waver, "I'm sorry!" Jeong Jeong looked at him, disappointed. Aang continued to lay in the grass as Jeong Jeong went off to find Katara, tears beginning to escape his eyes. He had hurt Katara again. First by keeping her father away, and now by burning her. He decided to mope his way down to the small shack by the river to meditate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara continued to run, her hands tucked tight to her body as she wept and shuttered in agony. She knelt down at the water's edge, slowly placing her hands into the water. She shuttered slightly before all her pain went away. Katara opened her eyes in shock. The water was glowing a florescent blue and her pain had disappeared. She pulled her hands out of the water and gazed at them. The burns were gone.

"You have healing abilities." Jeong Jeong's voice came from behind her. Katara turned to look at him as he sat next to her. "The great benders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this ability. I've always wished I were blessed like you, free from this burning curse."

"But you're a master. You'll have powers I'll never know."

"Water brings healing and life. But fire only brings destruction and pain." He cringed. "It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually we are torn apart." Suddenly, a huge blast of fire hit the water in front of them. Both Jeong Jeong and Katara jumped up in defensive stances as Jeong Jeong bent the flames around them. "Go get your friends and flee! Don't come back her or you'll be destroyed. Hurry!" Katara backed away slowly before running to find Sokka and Aang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang had finished meditating and writing a note. He places the note in the middle of the candles that had surrounded him. He made too many mistakes. Hiding the map to Sokka and Katara's father, and now he burned her. He needed to leave. He needed to stop being a burden to them. _They_ needed to stay away from him. Aang grabbed his staff solemnly and headed for the door. Once outside he let a single tear fall from his eye before he took flight, on his own. He didn't know where he was going, specifically. But he did know he had to find a way to the North Pole. He needed to master waterbending so he could master the other elements and defeat the fire lord. He had to fix all his mistakes by saving the world.

 _My mistakes._ The Air Nomads. Abandoning the world. Betraying Sokka and Katara. Burning Katara. Everything. Everything he seemed to do would end up hurting someone, so it was best that he have no one around to hurt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara ran back through the clearing and found Sokka preparing Appa for departure. He turned and looked at her, a bit in shock. "Katara, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine but I'll explain later." She stopped and looked around. "Where's Aang?" She asked. He needed to know that she was fine and what he did was an accident. Sokka gestured behind him towards the shack on the water. Katara started towards it. After a brief walk, she reached the door and slowly cracked it open. "Aang..." She spoke softly. If anything, he was probably scared and upset. She cared for him to much to just barge in on him in his current state.

She continued to push the door open, but there was no Aang. There were fading candles in a semi-circle at the opposite side of the room that surround a small piece of paper. Katara walked slowly towards it, bending over to pick the note up. _Katara and Sokka._ It read on the outside. Katara opened the note slowly, cautiously. She read the first line and gasped in shock. She covered her mouth with her hand as tears began to fill her eyes. She ran out of the shack to get back to Sokka. She reached her brother and the two fury companions waiting.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka asked, but soon realized the tears in his sister's eyes. "What's wrong?" Katara let more tears escape as she shoved the note in his direction, not wanting anything to do with it. Sokka took it and began to read.

 _I'm sorry, but if you're reading this, then I am gone. I decided that it is best that I travel alone. I have caused you guys too much pain. I took you from your tribe. Kept you from your father. And now I've burned Katara. I don't deserve your friendship, or your forgiveness. I only hope is that one day you can forgive me, when this war is over._

 _I also left you guys with Appa and Momo. I want you guys to get home to your family, whether it be your tribe or father, but Appa is the fastest and safest way. Please take care of him and Momo for me until this war is over. Maybe then, we can be friends again. And, Katara, don't worry about me or try and stop me. I can get around by walking and flying with my glider._

 _I am truly sorry for everything that I have done, and I enjoyed all of the fun times we spent together. And thank you for being my family. I am just sorry I had to ruin it._

 _Forever grateful,_

 _Aang._

Sokka looked up to Katara after he finished reading the letter. She was still in tears. "We have to go after him, Sokka!" She cried in desperation.

"I couldn't agree more. He's our family, no matter what he thinks." Sokka assured, gesturing for his distraught sister to board Appa. As she did so, her brother yelled the command for Appa to take flight.

Once in the air, the siblings scanned the horizon and the forest below for their friend but saw nothing. After a couple of hours of searching the sun was beginning to set, and soon it would be impossible to see.

"We need to land and get some rest." Sokka stated as he commanded Appa down towards the ground.

"What!" Katara yelled. "We have to keep looking! He could be hurt!" She huffed. "We can't give up!"

"Katara, it's getting dark. We won't be able to see him." Sokka replied firmly, yet softly.

"Or maybe you just don't care about him as much as I do. We have to keep looking." Katara accused, not wanting to abandon her best friend, after almost doing so when he had hid the map to her father.

"I am his friend as much as he is yours, but think logically. We won't be able to see him if we keep flying."

Katara huffed as Appa touched down, readying to get up. "Maybe I'll just look for him myself then."

Sokka grabbed her as she stood to leave, with no supplies with her, making sure she wouldn't leave. "I am not going to search for two people tonight. Please, he'll be fine for one night while we get rest."

"Fine! But if we aren't leaving by dawn tomorrow, then I will go after him on my own."

"I guess that's as close to getting you to agree as I can do, so, fine." Sokka exclaimed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Camp was set up and Sokka was sound asleep, along with Appa and Momo. Katara, however, could not sleep. She was still thinking about Aang. _How could he just leave?_ She was confused on why he would do so, but also humbled, knowing that he would leave if it meant protecting those he cared about. But that didn't help the situation. Katara felt partially responsible for the situation. She should've stopped Aang when he began to be less cautious. And she shouldn't have been so close.

Katara rolled around fitfully that night, not being able to take her mind off of the airbender. She wanted to find him, and reassure him that everything was fine. But she couldn't do that now. He was somewhere fending for himself, while she was lying under the stars praying to the spirits that he was all right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He had been flying for hours. He was exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. Aang set down just under a tall oak tree to rest for the night. He had left behind his only family for their own good. He had hurt them one too many times. The more he thought about it, however, going it alone might not be such a bad thing. It would give him time to grow up, to mature so he would no longer make stupid mistakes.

Aang sat down and ran his hands over his face in frustration. Sure, going it alone sounded good in theory, but in practice, it was another story. Katara was always there for him, whether for reassurance, or a shoulder to cry on. She was everything he never had and more. He loved her. But he also had hurt her. Nothing ever heals a burn of the magnitude she had. Those comforting hands would forever be scarred by _his_ mistakes.

Suddenly his shirt was pinned to the tree behind him at the armpit by an arrow. Then another one struck the other side of his shirt. More and more came from the darkness. He was now stuck to the tree. He struggled to get free.

"Well, well, well. The Avatar is all alone." A low, growling voice echoed through the trees.

Aang looked up to see a large man with jutting sideburns. "Zhao." Aang growled.

"I'm honored the Avatar remembers me. But, there will be no more need for that." Zhao leaned over, inches from Aang's face. "You will not escape me this time." Zhao getured to the Yu Yan archers around him. "Take him away. I take care of him when the time comes." Aang looked down in defeat. He had no one to help him. No one to protect him. _He_ was all alone.

 **What did you think? I hope this will turn out interesting. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Brutal Truth

**Summary: I'm back to writing more again. I actually have had the firsthalf of thischapter written for about a month, but hit a writer's block on the second part. Anyhow, I thank you for the early reviews and will continue this story for as long as I see fit. Please review, it helps a lot.**

Chapter 2: The Brutal Truth

It was hot. It was humid. It was everything he remembered. The chains hung from the cuffs on his wrists and ankles as they rubbed his skin. This prison, that the Blue Spirit helped him escape from before, was now a living hell. The cuts on his body stung from the sweat running through them. He had no help. He had no family. He had no friends.

He was Aang, Captured by Admiral Zhao, with no escape.

The large metal doors screeched as they opened in front of him, followed by the man of the hour: Admiral Zhao. Aang refused to meet the man's eyes as he stepped forward. Head held high and shoulders back. Zhao began to circle the airbender.

"So, how did the Avatar find himself all alone in the woods?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Aang snapped back.

"Oh I would. But I have a feeling it has something to do with my old master."

Aang's eyes widened in shock. "You were Jeong Jeong's student?"

"Oh yes. But that was a long time ago. I grew bored." Aang flinched. He was no better than Zhao.

"So you're the hothead with no self control."

Zhao launched towards the airbender with a small fire blast, striking Aang's left shoulder just enough to be painful, but not enough to leave a scar. Aang screamed from the searing pain. "Don't make me lose it, Avatar." Zhao growled. "Now, tell me. What happened to your friends?" Aang cringed at the mention of Sokka and Katara. He regretted everything before, but now he most definitely regrets leaving. Zhao took notice of Aang's reactions. "It seems I have hit a nerve." Zhao walked a full circle around Aang before leaning down in front of the boy's face. "Tell me. What did you do?" Aang looked away for a moment before staring back into the Admiral's eyes. Anger, ever present in his iris's. Aang sucked in a breath and let it loose, launching the Admiral across the chamber. Zhao was flat on his back for a moment before sitting up.

"I will never answer to you!" Aang yelled as Zhao stood.

"Oh you will. In time." Zhao resumed his circling of the Avatar. "But first, I want you to tell me where your friends are."

"I will never tell you! Even if I knew."

"Ah yes, of course. But they are enemies of the Fire Nation. If you would like them to have their lives, I would suggest you cooperate with me. It would be a shame if they were to get burned, such a painful experience."

Aang looked away from Zhao, tears forming in his eyes. Why did he have to be so careless? He burned Katara, and now Zhao would go after his former friends if he didn't cooperate.

"Ah, that's it then." Zhao stated confidently. Aang was confused; had he just told Zhao something. "You burned your friends." Zhao mocked. "No wonder they left you." Aang started to cry now. He had lost everything, and now Zhao knew why. "It's such a pity that the Avatar be so careless about his friends.

"Shut up!" Aang yelled, his voice failing him from the utter ache in his core.

"Such disrespect." Zhao shook his head as he stopped in front of his prisoner. With a giant swing, he punched Aang in the stomach, causing him to cough and sputter. "I'll show you respect." Another punch, and another, and another. Zhao backed away, satisfied with his work. Aang hung from his chains limp, and weak. Aang wanted to scream in pain, emotionally or physically, but he couldn't. Zhao had knocked the wind out of an airbender. Zhao walked out of the two, large metal doors laughing maniacally. "I will see you in the morning."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The siblings had just gotten up early in the morning and were in a heated at argument over what to do. Sokka had suggested that they not look for Aang right now. But, before he could explain his reasoning, Katara flipped. She was not going to leave her best friend.

"How can you just give up that easily?!" Katara yelled. "He's our friend!"

"Katara, listen to m-" Sokka was cut off.

"NO!" She yelled. "I'm going after him, alone if I have to." She began to stomp off towards the woods, not even grabbing supplies.

"Katara, don't do this. I have a plan to find him." Sokka exclaimed as he caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"Sure you do." Katara replied sarcastically, shrugging away his grip.

"I do. Just listen." Sokka exclaimed once more.

Katara gave up. "Fine." She sat down on a nearby rock.

"We know where Aang is headed, right?" Sokka asked, sitting nealing down in front of her.

"To the North Pole, yeah I know." Katara replied dryly.

"So, if we continue travelling there, we can look for him along the way. We're faster than him with Appa, so we'll be able to close the gap we already have." Sokka smiled at his genious.

"Okay, but what if we don't see him, Sokka?" Katara asked with more than genuine concern in her voice.

"I have a plan for that." Sokka unrolled the map. "The Northern Air Temple is along the way. I'm certain he'll want to stop there whether we're with him or not. So, my plan is: we fly towards the Northern Air Temple, looking for him along the way. If we don't see him, we can wait at the Northern Air Temple for him to get there."

"And what if he doesn't? I will not abandon him out there by himself." Katara exclaimed, getting increasingly more worried.

"I was also thinking he might bypass the Northern Air Temple, because of the limited supplies he has" Sokka mused. "Then my thought was that we go to the North Pole from there. We can look for him along the way. If he's at the North Pole when we get there, that's great. if not, we'll wait."

"But Sokka, what if he never gets to the North Pole?" She began to shake a little bit.

"Then we'll look for him, getting every lead we can to find him."

"Okay. It's decent plan. But, I'm worried." Katara looked down. "What if he's scared? What if he's hurt?" Katara began to cry. "Wh-wha-what if he's d-" She began to tremble violently now.

"Katara, no. I'm sure he's fine." Sokka pulled her into a tight embrace. "We'll find him." Katara hugged him back even tighter, crying into his shoulder.

"I...I just do...don't want to lose him." She mumbled into his shoulder as her shoulders shook violently.

"You won't, okay. We'll find him together." Sokka patted her back before holding her at arm's length away from him. "Get on Appa. I'll finish packing up."

Katara smiled through her tears. "Okay, I'll wait on Appa." She walked up appa's tail and sat down in the saddle. Appa let out a grunt, most likely one of comfort and support for Katara. After all, he was going through the same thing. Sokka on the other hand knew something was off with Katara. She was usually the strong and logical one, but now she was being overly driven by emotion. Sure, she has before in the past, but this was different, and Sokka didn't want to touch on it with here right now. It would probably just irritate her. He continued to pack for their adventure: an adventure that was not the enjoyable kind. They had to find Aang.

 **A/N: Hoped you liked it. The next chapters will get longer. Right now I am just trying to get the plot on its feet. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

**Summary: Chapter 3 is here. I have been working slowly lately, thanks to finals, but I managed to spit this out. I'm starting to see where I want this story to go, so some inconsistencies will sort themselves out.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**

Mistakes Chapter 3: Pain

It was unbearably hot. It was unbearably cold. It was a strange mix of both that ran through Aang's veins. The air was hot, moist, and dirty. The guards had been told to keep his cell hot, so his thirst could never be quenched. A chill ran through him as Aang began to worry more and more that he would never escape. He had ruined everything and now had no one left to who could help, who cared. His wrists and ankles burned from the wounds caused by his shackles. His constant sweat found its way into the sores and cuts over his body. It drenched his burns and stung like a scorpion-bee. He was in pain, but he didn't show it.

At just this moment, the great Admiral Zhao entered with Aang's staff in hand. He signaled for one guard to come in with him, and the other five to remain outside in the hallway. Zhao looked at Aang until the latter lifted his head. He was already breaking, and Zhao smirked.

"I have news from the Fire Lord." Zhao began as he walked around Aang, inspecting the boy's staff. "You are to remain here under constant surveillance. I am to torture you, but not kill you." Zhao ended.

"Anything else?" Aang spat back, trying to mask his fear, his pain, his sadness.

"I'm pleased you asked, young Avatar." Zhao gloated. "Those are just the Fire Lord's...guidelines; I am free to do what I see fit within them. So, I will explain the ground rules." Zhao chuckled and walked behind Aang as the airbender hung forward in his chains. "First off, If you speak out of turn, you will be met with a hit to the back with your own staff. Like so..." Zhao wound up and delivered an excrtiating blow to Aang's back. Aang could hold his scream back and wailed in pain. Even the accompanying guard cringed at the sight. Aang's back now had a large red mark across the mid portion; as well as a large gash over backbone.

Zhao chuckled in triumph. "I think I will now explain the rest, now that I'm satisfied. You will get one meal a day, if I'm feeling generous. If you do not answer my questions, you will be burned; nothing that will scar, though." Zhao now came in close to Aang's face. "But, I suppose I am being merciful after what _you_ did your friend." Aang's eyes filled with pain and sadness before turning to rage. He wanted to retaliate right there, but he knew it would only end in more pain. Zhao chuckled once more. "And if you don't cooperate at all, my soldiers will heat this room until you wish you're in the Si Wong desert. Understood?"

Aang glared at him, but didn't say a word. Zhao formed a ball of fire in his right hand and blasted it into Aang's chest. There was a muffled grunt of pain from Aang, who was trying his best to hold it back. Zhao stood back, hands behind his back.

"Understood?" Zhao asked again.

"U-Understood." Aang moaned as he looked up at the ruthless man in front of him.

"Good. I'll be back later." Zhao began to walk out of the door and passed the guard assigned to stay in the cell.

As the doors shut, the guard looked at Aang briefly before looking down at the floor. He didn't know what to think of what he just saw. Soon her heard a small whimper, and then crying. He looked up and saw the airbender...the Avatar, the most powerful person in the world, crying. Aang's shoulders were shaking violently as he sobbed. He had lost everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Admiral Zhao, sir?" A soldier dressed in officers armor, holding his helmet to his side, approached the desk in the admiral's office.

Zhao looked up from the scroll he was writing on to regard the soldier. "Go ahead, Commander."

"How exactly are we going to interrogate the Avatar?" The commander asked the now great Admiral Zhao.

Zhao sat back in his chair in a comfortable position. "We will break him." He folded his hands in his lap.

"How so?" The man asked.

"Physically. Emotionally. Mentally." Zhao answered confidently. "We know he burned one of his friends. I believe it may have been the water tribe girl, based on his reactions to any mentioning to it. We will use this to possibly gain information on the Earth Kingdom's armies." Zhao growled in triumph over his own plan.

"I assume this is emotional?"

"And mental, Commander." Zhao affirmed. "He has been fairly tolerable to physical pain thus far. If we break him down more, his emotions will no longer drive his responses to questions or pain."

"But logic will." The commander exclaimed.

"Exactly. When we do this, his mind will go into survival mode. He will do what we want, respond as we want, so the pain can stop. But it won't. We will break him down until he is a shell of his former self; not even his friends will recognize him. At this point, we will transport him to the capital."

"What of his friends?"

"Searching for him, I assume. But they are no threat. They will never get to him." Zhao replied.

"When will we begin?" The commander asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn, Commander." Zhao replied confidently. "He will know pain. I assure you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Katara gazed over the edge of Appa's saddle at the setting sun. It had been a long day of searching, and now she was falling victim to fatigue. She did not give in, however. She had been up nearly the whole night before, thinking about everything: more specifically, Her and Aang. He was her best friend, but after everything they've been through, and with what Aunt Wu had said about her future love, the way they interacted, and the way Aang reacted to burning her. There was something more than mere friendship between them. She could feel it, now more than ever since he was gone. She missed his smile, his laugh, and the ever-changing look in his eyes when his mood changed.

At this moment, Momo flew over and laid down on her lap. She looked down fondly at her little friend and scratched his head. "We'll find him, Momo." Katara reassured.

Meanwhile, Sokka was sitting on Appa's head looking for a suitable place to land for the night. Though, he was also thinking. He was thinking about this whole situation, and he thought he should bring it up to Katara once they landed.

After a short time, Katara had dozed off with Momo on her lap, and Sokka had found a suitable place to land for the night. It was on the edge of a small patch of trees and next to a stream, perfect for a camp. Sokka brought Appa in for a landing, the resulting bump of which woke Katara from her daze. She slowly brought herself up and dismounted appa as Momo flew off to find some food. Sokka immediately got a fire going while Katara laid down their mats.

She could stop the coming tears when she looked back at Appa's saddle and noticed Aang's mat and small bag he brought with him. It was this sight that spurred Sokka to speak his mind.

"I have a confession to make." Sokka stated quickly and plainly.

Katara didn't hear him, for her mind was elsewhere. She turned her head to look at his silhouette standing by the fire. "Huh?"

"I have a confession, Katara." He spoke softly, almost ashamedly.

"What is it?"

"I-I don't know exactly how to say it, with how you're feeling right now."

"Sokka, just tell me." Katara commanded.

"I-I don't like Aang right now." Sokka mumbled.

"What do you mean?!" The shock ever evident in her voice.

"I mean...I mean that I-I hate him actually." His voice faded to a whisper before he braced himself for the oncoming attack.

"WHAT?!" It was a yell that could be heard all the way in the Fire Nation. The shock and hurt soaked that one word as her voice cracked in despair. Katara slammed a small porciline pot on the ground, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. "How could you say that?!"

'Katara, listen. I-" Sokka started but was cut off.

"NO!" She screeched. "Do you even hear yourself? He's your friend. He's my friend." She began to gesture wildly in anger, causing the river behind her to start overflowing.

Sokka stood up and grabbed her shoulders as she broke down in tears. "I'm sorry, Katara." Sokka brought her into a tight hug, but he was pushed away.

"Why do you hate him?" She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

'Katara, please calm down." Sokka tried to request soothingly.

"Answer the question." She replied strongly.

"He betrayed us."

"How?!" She yelled

"He hid the map from Dad, remember?"

"He thought we were going to leave him. It was a stupid mistake made out of fear, but he understood he was wrong and we forgave him."

"Yeah. Then a few days later, he starts playing with fire and burns _you_ , even after we warned him."

Katara was speechless. She could understand why he was angry, but not why Sokka hated Aang. Katara still couldn't believe her own brother. "Then why are you here?" She asked angrily.

Sokka didn't understand the question. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you searching for him?" Katara asked, slowly getting angry again.

"Because he's the Avatar. He's the only hope for this world, and I don't think he'll make it travelling on his own without Appa, and us. And he's your best friend, Katara. He's changed you, and I don't want to see you go back to what you were after Mom died." He replied sincerely.

"I-I understand why you would be angry with him, but not why you hate him." She choked.

"Katara, I don't only want to find him for you, or for the world. I want to find him so I can try to be friends with him again." Sokka paused. "I might be kinda responsible for why he ran away."

"Why?" Katara asked. She never saw what happened after being burned.

"I tackled him to the ground after he burned you. I screamed, Katara. I threatened him." Sokka looked down, ashamed of what he did. "I probably scared him or-or something. That's why e ran, I think."

Katara pulled Sokka into a hug. "We'll fix this. _We_ have to." She whispered softly.

"I know. Now let's get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

 **A/N: There we have it. We are starting to get into the story a little more and how the characters are feeling. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**Summary: Sorry for the wait but I have been really busy lately and I lost track of time, but I got this done. A lot more will be happening soon. especially as things develop. Anyway, please review. I really enjoy your feedback.**

 **Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan.**

Chapter 4: Hope

Sokka woke up groggily to a cold breeze that swept over the nearby stream. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Once he regained his bearing, Sokka noticed Katara was gone. He stood up quickly, causing him to stumble backwards a little bit from dizziness. He looked around frantically. Before Sokka got too worked up, he decided to look by the stream first. Katara always had a tendency to go to water when something was wrong.

After Sokka's near panic attack, Appa and Momo woke up. Appa grumbled in disapproval while Momo flew over to Sokka and perched himself on his shoulder. Sokka began to walk upstream and quickly recognized a silhouette sitting atop a large rock that was partially in the stream. She had her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her head resting on top.

Sokka walked up slowly to just behind the rock. "How long have you been up?" He asked, concern ever present in his voice.

Katara jumped slightly, for she wasn't even remotely paying attention to anything but her thoughts. She sighed softly, but didn't answer right away. Sokka waited expectantly. "I never went to bed." She mumbled, knowing the scorning that was about to come.

"Katara..." He breathed.

"Don't 'Katara...' me!" She snapped, never looking at him. Sokka was taken aback by her harsh tone. "Just leave me alone!"

Sokka had no idea what had gotten into her. Obviously she was upset about this whole situation. "Relax. I'm just trying to help." He replied softly.

"I don't want your help." She snapped again.

Sokka was beginning to lose his cool. He waded into the water and walked in front of the rock, glaring at his sister. They were now about eye level. She returned the glare with equal force, but soon broke down into tears. Sokka quickly climbed the rock and took a seat next to her. He pulled her into his side and gave her a comforting hug. "Shhh, it'll be all right." He cooed.

"You don't know that!" Katara's voice cracked through her tears.

Sokka knew not to argue with her at the moment. He conceded. "You're right. I don't. But I do know that Aang is strong and smart. He knows how to take care of himself.

"I wasn't just talking about that." She choked, looking away from him.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"He may never want to see me again." She whimpered. "He might be too scared."

"Katara, he knows you could never stay mad at him for long."

"But he also knows what a bitch I can be."

"Katara-"

"Yeah, I know. Language." She cut him off and put her hand up in frustration. She usually was the last person to swear, no matter what the situation. But, right now was not a good situation.

"Katara, you have to have faith in him." Sokka talked softly. He looked into her eyes, making sure to get his point across. "You need to _hope_." Katara softened immediately at that word.

"Sorry. I just can't help but worry about him."She confessed.

Sokka pondered for a moment then asked a question that caught both of them off guard. "You like him, don't you?" He asked calmly, staring straight ahead, across the stream.

Katara froze immediately. She hadn't expected that question. "W-What do you mean?" She stuttered wanting clarification that she heard right.

"You know, _like_ him like him." He pressed a little harder.

Katara thought for a few long moments. Sure, her and Aang were close and were growing closer every day. She never really thought about it that deeply. Yes, there was an instant connection. Yes, they were very friendly. Yes, they cared deeply for each other. Yes, he _is_ very handsome. Katara thought of all of these things and mentally slapped her for the last one. "No." She lied through her teeth. That seemed to satisfy Sokka, for he nodded.

"Okay." He replied and stood up. "We need to leave soon, so don't take too long." He hopped off the rock and left his sister to think more.

Katara began to think more and more about her and Aang. The way she always seemed to kiss him on the cheek. And the special look he had that seemed to only be reserved for her. Katara began to realize something. He left because he loved her. And that she loved Aang; she wasn't sure to what extent right now, but Sokka's question had triggered something.

She decided to get up and head back to camp and leave. She needed to stop thinking, or else it would destroy her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What is our progress, Commander?" Zhao asked.

"The Avatar is amazingly strong willed, Sir." The commander replied with a sigh. "But we are making progress."

"Progress will be slow." Zhao replied without looking up from the scroll he was currently writing on. "I will send word to the capitol and update the Fire Lord on our progress."

"When would you prefer your personal interrogation to begin?"

"In about an hour." Zhao smirked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aang hung from his chains in agonizing pain. The cuffs were digging deep into his wrists and ankles, making them raw and bloody. His sweat ran down into his cuts, stinging them to the point where he no longer cared. A strange itching sensation covered his scalp due to the hair that was now growing, and the sweat and dried blood that lied within.

The door screeched open and shattered through Aang's conscience. He weakly lifted his head to see Zhao confidently striding into the chamber, signaling the guard stationed inside to shut the door behind him. He complied.

Zhao slowly walked in front of his prisoner and bent down to look Aang in the eye. "Shall we begin?" Zhao asked, menacingly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka was on was sitting on Appa's head, scanning the sky and ground for Aang. Katara, meanwhile, was doing the same in the saddle. She leaned against the side and hung her head over. Momo was curled up on her legs sleeping.

The two siblings hadn't said a word to each other since they had set off earlier that morning. Sokka was getting tired of the silence. "Katara, can you come up here?"

Katara answered without moving a muscle. "Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"We've already done enough of that." She snapped.

"Just come up here." Sokka insisted.

Katara slowly crawled to the front of the saddle and down to Appa's head. Sokka scooted over to make space for her next to him.

She plopped down and sighed. "What is it?"

"I just want to make sure you're doing okay."

Katara was getting agitated. "I'm doing fine, Sokka. You don't have to baby me all the time."

"You don't sound like you're fine." He pointed out.

"Look, I don't pester you when you're upset, so just let me be."

"So, you're admitting it then?" Sokka asked with a grin on his face. Katara opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. "Look, I know you're upset and worried, but you need to stay strong."

"Don't you think I'm trying!?" She snapped.

"I do, but you always told Aang that it always helps to talk things out." Sokka paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara looked him in the eyes with raw determination. "No, I want to get him back." She crawled back into the saddle and settled in before she realized what she had said, _I want to get him back_. She began to think again. That didn't exactly sound like they were _just_ friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zhao laughed as he finished the current session of torture. "I think that is enough for today." He mocked. Zhao wiped his hands and exited the room. The doors shut behind him with a slam and then there was silence.

Aang groaned loudly as he shifted in his chains. He was now in unbearable pain. Burns covered his body, as well as bruises and cuts. His left shoulder now felt dislocated.

The guard assigned to the cell sighed and walked in front of the Avatar. He knelt down in front of him and began to reach into his uniform. He stopped when he heard a hoarse voice.

"W-What a-a-are _you_ g _-_ going to do t-to me?" Aang moaned in an accusatory tone.

The guard slowly took his helmet off and set it down next to himself. He looked Aang in the eye. "I'm here to help."He continued to pull stuff out of his uniform.

Aang noticed a bowl of rice and some water. "W-Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." The guard raised the glass of water to Aang's lips and helped him drink it. "Sorry, but this is all I could get for you."

"T-They could kill you for this." Aang simply stated.

"Not if I'm careful." The guard stated and raised a spoonful of rice to Aang's mouth. "What is your name?"

Aang finished swallowing his rice. "A-Aang." He replied in a hoarse whisper.

"My name is Kuzon, after my great grandfather." He replied with a bit of a smile. Aang looked at him in shock. "My grandfather told me he was a friend of the Avatar." He looked Aang in the eye. "That wouldn't happen to be you, would it."

"It was." Aang's voice cracked, but it was beginning to come back to normal. "He was one of the few people I actually told." Aang paused in thought, then looked back to Kuzon. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Kuzon smiled, but it quickly fell as he stood up. "I'm sorry I can't do more for you. It's too dangerous."

"I deserve to be here." Aang stated somberly. "I hurt my friends this is what I deserve."

"What did you do?"

"I betrayed their trust, and I burned my best friend. Not to mention the fact that I drug them from their home, but I really don't want to talk about it anymore." Aang confessed, angrily.

"You don't deserve this. You're a human being, not some animal." Kuzon tried the comfort.

"Just...stop talking. It's not helping." Aang spat.

"Okay." Kuzon relented and went back to his post, where he watched Aang fall into an involuntary, and restless unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Katara, wake up." Sokka whispered as he shook his sister awake.

She groggily turned over. "W-What?" She mumbled. Katara hadn't realized she fell asleep while dangling slightly over the edge of Appa's saddle looking for Aang.

"We're at our camp for the night. Some refugees offered to let us stay in their camp." Sokka explained, hoping she would move.

Katara rolled over into a more comfortable position. "I wanna stay here." She mumbled againg, beinning to doze once more.

Sokka sighed and grabbed Katara's arm, beginning to drag her up. "They're telling stories. I think it'll cheer you up."

Katara brushed Sokka's arm away and got up herself. "Fine."

"They also have meat!" Sokka yelled excitedly. Katara shook her head at her brother's obsession with food. Katara followed Sokka to the fire, where stories of airbenders were being told. This only saddened Katara more, but she continued to listen anyway.

"So, travelers. The next time you think you hear a strange, large bird talking, take a closer look. It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man. A member of a secret group of air walkers, who laugh at gravity, and laugh at those bound to the earth by it!" The storyteller finished.

"That's how Aang must feel." Katara mumbled sadly as she slumped down by the fire.

Sokka sighed at his sister's sadness. He was _really_ beginning to worry. The storyteller went around asking for money. When he reached Sokka, he shook the bag of money, creating a soft jingling noise.

Sokka reached into his coat and pulled out a bug, a worm and a few crumbs. "Sorry…"

"Aww cheepskates!" The storyteller exclaims slightly upset and downcast.

Katara heard his upset tone and decided to help. She may have been upset too, but she hated seeing it in others. She stood and walked over to the man. "Thanks for the story." Her voice was soft, but sincere.

"Why thank you."

"May I ask when your grandfather saw the airbenders." Katara asked. The man gave a hearty laugh, which perturbed Katara. "Why are you laughing?" Katara asked, trying to hold inher anger.

"Great Grandpappy saw the air walkers last week." The man stated, gesturing to an older man sitting by the fire.

Katara's eyes went wide. Hope was still there that what the man had seen was Aang and possibly other airbenders. Her heart swelled with joy and anxiousness. She grabbed the man's shoulder s and shook them. "Where did he see them?!"

The man was a bit shocked and toung-tie. "I-uh-he-uh…"

"Please tell me…" Katara pried desperately. For reasons she could not explain, tears began to escape her eyes. "...please?" She whispered; her voice was weak.

Sokka walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katara…" She slowly let go of the man and looked down at her feet, tears still falling. Sokka nodded to the man to continue.

"He saw them in mountains to the north." The storyteller explained.

Sokka smiled to the man. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around Katara, holding her close and allowing her to cry into his shoulder. He guided her back to Appa, a good distance from the others. "C'mon, sis. We need some rest."

Katara pushed herself away from Sokka, scaring Momo from his shoulder. "No!" She screamed. "I will not rest until we find him!" She spoke determinedly.

"Katara-"

"Don't you realize what that man's story means?" Katara asked. "Aang is out there, and possibly other airbenders." She smiled. It was the most hope she had had in days of searching.

"Katara-" He was cut-off again.

"We should head north now to the Northern Air Temple. He has to be there." Katara was elated.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, stopping Katara from her rambling. "We need to stop and think."

"But-"

"Do you not realize that it is night time, we have no idea where exactly the Northern Air Temple is, the guy saw it over a week ago, and what if the story isn't true?"

"It is true." Katara replied quickly.

"And how do you know that?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms.

"Because he said it was." Katara answered.

"Seriously Katara, when have you ever trusted a crazy old man?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Oh wait I do: King Bumi!" Katara yelled sarcastically.

"That's different." Sokka waved his hand in dismissal.

"Oh really?"

Sokka was getting tired of this argument. "Look, I am just trying to be realistic. We have no idea if any of this is true. It could be just some trick so that man could make some money."

"You know what, Sokka. You need to put your anger at Aang aside and help me find him. Why can't you just hope?"

"There's that word again. Katara, the world doesn't revolve around hope. Be realistic."

Katara looked down at her feet. Tears slowly fell from her eyes again. "Hope is all I ever have." She sat down and buried her face into her knees.

Sokka sat down next to his sister and pulled into a side hug. "I'm not saying you shouldn't hope. But sometimes when you hope for something, and it never comes to you, it can tear you apart." Sokka held her out at arm's length and looked her dead in the eye. "I don't want you to get torn apart."

Katara wiped a stray tear and sniffled a bit. "Thanks, Sokka."

He chuckled. "What are brothers for?"

"Annoying their sister." Katara replied with a smile..

Sokka smiled, happy that his sister at least cracked a smile joke. "Besides that."

"Being their when I need him." She smiled

"Exactly." Sokka replied confidently as he got up to get his stuff off Appa. "We'll head for the air temple in the morning." He explained.

Katara nodded and decided she was going to sleep on Appa's tail just like Aang. _Just like Aang_ she thought. Her hope that she would see the airbender soon grew. And so did her feelings.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Please review and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
